1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of materials and technologies for the delivery of oxygen to the surface of the skin, i.e. topical oxygen therapy. The present invention achieves high levels of skin oxygen in healthy or inflamed, intact skin by topical application to intact skin. The oxygen is absorbed transcutaneously through the outer epithelium and into the deeper dermal and subcutaneous layers. One purpose of having the oxygen delivered to the deeper layers of the skin and soft tissue is to promote and improve the overall health and appearance of the skin. Another purpose of this topical oxygen therapy is to treat skin inflammations, both therapeutically and preventatively.